The Tutor
by iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE
Summary: I never thought my life would end because of a cinnamon roll. Not to mention, a big foot, porno books, and crazy cafeteria ladies that are out to get me. Sasuhina!


The Tutor

**The Tutor**

Today was not a good day. Not a good day at all. I would have to say that I, Hinata Hyuuga, have the worst luck in the world. No, make that in the whole universe.

It all started with the one mistake of taking a short cut through the stupid gym just to get to the stupid cafeteria where they were giving out free stupid cinnamon rolls.

Sometimes I think the cafeteria ladies are out to get me.

Chap.1: Destroyer of the Books

"C'mon Hinata! We're gonna be late again!"

It was the second week of my junior year at Goonsquad High; home of the Kyuubi. And also home of the hottest guys in Konoha.

At my first time seeing Goon High, I was rather thrilled to actually be attending this prestigious school…but that's at first glance. If you ask me, this is the most snobbiest, crudest, drama seeking place that you could ever stumble upon. And I just had to walk right in the trap.

My father was originally supposed to send me off to a private school, but me being hardheaded and stubborn insisted that being in a public school would 'help me learn to interact with others for the sake of the company'. Ha! The real reason I wanted to go was so that I could attend the same school as Naruto Uzumaki.

He is the reason I choose to lie to my dad. He is the reason why I get through this god forsaken school. His beautiful blonde hair; those wonderful bright blue eyes that could suck you in forever. I wish I could just…just…

My, uh…well… obsessing was cut short when I rammed into a hard shoulder and landed on the ground.

He is also the reason why I am now staring into the cold black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. A.k.a, the Ice prince.

A.k.a, the heartthrob of Konoha.

A.k.a, the boy who could seriously murder me if looks could kill.

I turned to look where TenTen was, the girl I was running down the halls with, but saw no one. My eyes fell back on Sasuke, on their own may I add. He was still staring hard with a scowl on his face.

"Aww, Sasuke! Don't stand there and stare at the poor girl without helping!" Naruto said slinging his arm lazily across Sasuke's shoulders. He walked around and offered me his hand. Me! He offered me his hand! _The_ Naruto Uzumaki.

A.k.a, Prince Charming.

A.k.a, Hott Stuff

A.k.a, the Sex God. (You wouldn't be surprised what the girls talk about in the bathrooms.)

I blushed and grabbed his hand without hesitation. He somehow was able to slip his hand around my waist with my hand still in his. I. Am. About. TO DIE!

With my face bright red I stammered out the most pathetic thank you, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun, for helping me f-fall." He had a puzzled look on this face that was adorable if you ask me. But by the time I realized my mistake and was issuing out more apologies, Naruto's expressing turned to that of surprise and he started laughing. Hard.

"Ahahaha! You're too funny! Hahahahaha."

He was now squeezing my waist so hard that I had to let out a little whimper of help. I glanced at Sasuke, who had the same annoyed expression that I wore.

"Oh! That was a good laugh! You're funny you know." Naruto said after he finally calmed down. I heard Sasuke do a little snort type of sound, but ignored it. I am now in a happy bubble, all Ice Princes excluded out.

"Well, I think it should be about time for us to go. Class started five minutes ago," he said looking at his watch. Then he walked off with a wave but not before saying, "See you later, Hinata." Then he winked. Yes. He winked… at me. And he remembered my name. Oh, I could really faint right about now.

My little happy time got interrupted yet again when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw that Sasuke was staring at me with one brow up and his head tilted to the side. Dare I say, that he looked…kind of cute. But not like that! If you know what I mean. Just adorable cute.

"Sasuke-teme! Hurry up!" Naruto's voice cut in.

Sasuke looked me up and down, scoffed and walked off.

I think…I'm starting to not like Sasuke Uchiha.

The first few periods were going just fine until lunch arrived. I got my usual dine out my locker, and walked to my usual seat on the bench outside under a cherry blossom tree. A few kids were out, but mostly they were in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was the hot spot, believe it or not, but only when there weren't teachers around. In fact there were more teachers outside then inside.

Neji and TenTen came to join me today. I was currently trying to get them to go ahead and confess that they were in fact, dating. But all I got out was a tiny blush from TenTen and a scowled up face from Neji. All the while I was giggling my butt off at their reaction.

"Just admit it Neji-nii." I couldn't help the torturing of his ego and kept edging him on. "Hinata. For the hundredth time. We. Are NOT dating."

"Whatever Neji-nii _chan_." He glared at me. I know for a fact that Neji is seeing TenTen.

I remember one day when TenTen asked if she could stay the night over at our place. In the middle of the night I woke to pee, only to see TenTen not there. On my way to the bathroom, I heard, well, noises coming from Neji's room. And I remember precisely that it was creaking noises, particularly coming from that of a bed. I busted out laughing thinking about that moment. Ah. Good times.

My laughing got stopped abruptly when I felt someone kick my foot. TenTen cleared her throat and discreetly nodded her head to the left. I looked and saw Naruto and his team staring right at me. Naruto with his trademark grin on.

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji said taking a sip of his soda never even looking at Naruto.

"I was wondering if you've seen Kiba? We got early practice right now and after school. Something about an important meeting." Naruto said as he sat down.

Naruto, along with Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, a boy named Sai, and some other people I can't think of right now are all in Judo class. They attend practice almost everyday, and always after school.

Neji trashed his can, and slumped against the table with a yawn. Very unlike himself. "This morning he called and said Akamaru was sick."

Naruto let out a frustrated groan and slammed his head against the table. "Are you serious! That means extra laps." He then turned to me and asked for my phone which I gladly gave to him.

"Hello. Kiba!" he said into the phone rather loudly.

"_Oh! Hey whats up Naruto." _The other end replied.

"What the hell do you mean 'whats up' you asshole! We have to run extra laps just because your damn dog is sick!"

"_Really? Oh, my bad."_

Naruto's eye twitched at this. "Is that all you have to say! You )(& #&! DON'T EVER &# EVER &(#!" (He said cuss words I never even heard of.) Then he slammed the phone so hard it broke in two. My phone. He broke my phone.

Not even realizing, I guess, he threw my phone to the ground and stormed off with the team towards the gym. Sasuke pushed himself off the table and sighed. In mid step he stopped, grabbed a tomato off my lunch, popped it in his mouth and left with a smirk.

I really don't like him.

Neji got up also and picked up my now broken phone, handing it to me. "Better not tell Hiashi the truth," he said, then walked off in the direction to the gym.

"Well," said TenTen. "It could've been worse." Then she too, got up and left. Leaving me with a very broken phone, and a missing tomato out of the bunch.

Last period I got stuck between Naruto and Sakura. Which Naruto had a tendency to write a note every frickin two minutes. Which Sakura just crumbled up without a second glance. Eventually she wrote back to him and when she did Naruto grinned his biggest at whatever she wrote.

Out of nowhere, Naruto stood up and screamed a loud "Yes!" drawing everyone's attention.

"Would you care to let the class know exactly what you're exclaiming about Naruto," Our english teacher Ibiki sensei said.

"Oh well. It's nothing special. I ain't-"

"'Ain't' is not a word, Naruto." The teacher interrupted.

"Yes it is it's in the dictionary!" Naruto might be able to fight, but, he has the wits of an idiot.

Ibiki sensei picked up a fat dictionary, and slammed it on Naruto's desk. "Well, if you think it is, how about you go ahead and copy all of the 'A' section…twice. Due by the end of the day, unless you want two zeros."

All the class snickered and laughed, while Naruto groaned and got his pencil out. He knew complaining would get him in even more trouble by the coaches.

Ibiki turned around. "Oh and for laughing, the whole class needs copy chapter 21 out of the text book." Now the whole class was groaning right along with Naruto.

Today is not the day, huh?

It was after school when Ino, one of my other friends, although not so close, came running up to me.

"Hey, Hinata! They're giving out free cinnamon rolls at the cafeteria. You should hurry up, first come first serve."

Now me, being a sucker for cinnamon rolls and sweets, immediately ran off towards the cafeteria. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd and received my mouth watering piece of heaven. As soon as I fought through the crowd, (I ended up kneeing someone to get away), I took a bite out of the roll and was immediately in ecstasy.

But that was my mistake. I didn't notice Kakashi-sensei carrying a tall stack of books. I also didn't notice Sasuke's stupid foot sticking out from one of the benches. We collided into each other sending the books everywhere.

Next thing you know I hear a high pitched scream, and I was sitting in a puddle of water. Along with Kakashi-sensei's books.

"What have you done?! You…You…BOOK MURDERER!!" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

All I could do was stutter out a few apologies, but they never came out fully. I gathered up the books as best as I could. They were called…'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No," he interrupted. "Don't even say anything. You owe me, big time! My office, now! In the gym!"

How could this day get any worse?

**A/N:**

**Well! I decided to start another story. I'm still gonna finish the other, but I just need a break. But yeah, you're probably thinking 'Ugh! Another High School fic'. But no! Not my story. It's not going to take place always in school, trust me. That's too hard to write. Too…troublesome. **

**Anyways, please do review. **


End file.
